


Takouji IPOD Drabbles

by SailoLee



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10, 100 word each drabbles centered around Takouji with inspiration from my Ipod on shuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takouji IPOD Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is old as hell, but I figured I'd post it anyway. At the moment I'm working on ABC SasuNaru one shots, but once I'm done with those I want to start on a full blown Digimon fic.

Drabble 1: Mr. Self Destruct- The Downward Spiral

"Kouji, what are you doing?" Takuya asked his boyfriend. Kouji was lying facedown on the bed, not moving an inch. "Wallowing." Kouji growled and Takuya chuckled, moving to lay next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the boy, tucking his head into the dip Kouji's body made, breathing in his scent deeply. "What's wrong?" He whisppered and Kouji sighed. "I always make things so difficult. I practically self destruct at the mere hint of some deep emotion." Kouji whispered but Takuya shook his head. "You're perfect Kouji. And never let anyone tell you any different." Kouji just smiled tightly.

Drabble: Before I Forget- Slipknot

Kouji was sitting in his and Takuya's room, studying up for his anatomy test that Friday when Takuya came waltzing in. "Hi Kouji." Takuya greeted, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek softly. "Hi Takuya. How was your day?" Kouji asked, reciprocating the kiss while never removing his eyes from the book in front of him. "Tiring. I never working with PJ at the newspaper could be so exciting. Oh and before I forget, PJ and Zoey invited us to dinner next Thursday." Kouji nodded, only listening with half an ear. Takuya just smiled and walked to the bathroom slowly.

Drabble 3: When Somebody Loves You- Alan Jackson

Takuya had never known feelings like the ones Kouji made him feel. He had never really had love in his life. Sure his paretns cared and his brother was awesome, but he'd always felt something was missing. That first trip to the Digital World, all they had done for the longest time was fight and bicker. But slowly, something had sparked in them, something neither had been prepared for. And when they returned home, Kouji had asked him on a date only a few days later. He had answered with an immediate yes, and everything had escalated from then on.

Drabble 4: Let Him Fly- Dixie Chicks

Kouji would never be able to stop the way his heart dropped when Takuya took on his beast form and flew. It scared him witless, hundreds of different scenarios running through his mind; breaking a wing, wings catching on fire, getting caught in a net like some helpless bird. But Kouji knew that no matter what, Takuya would never stop. He loved the feeling being in the air, weightless and free gave him. The pure rush that he got from being in the air. So Kouji would always watch in anticipation, but he would never say a thing against it.

Drabble 5: Blistered- Johnny Cash

Kouji's lips always felt like they had been blistered after kissing Takuya. But it was a good feeling; tingling, hot, bright flashes of pleasure racing down his spine. Kissing Takuya was something magical for Kouji, something he never had and never would experience with anyone else. Kouji thought the metaphor was ironic given Takuya's Digimon form, but it was also fitting. Everything about Takuya screamed fire to him, from his chocolate brown hair to the very tips of his toes. And Kouji found he didn't mind the blistered feeling, as long as Takuya was feeling it right beside him too.

Drabble 6: Nowhere, Texas- Cross Canadian Ragweed

There were times where Takuya felt like he had absolutely no idea what he was doing when it came to his and Kouji's relationship. It was like someone had kidnapped him, put him in a plane, and dropped him in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Texas where there was only desert as far as the eye could see with no provisions. Kouji made him feel subconscious of his body, his face, his personality. He always thought Kouji was so amazing, and yet he was so painfully . . . plain. And yet Kouji always reassured him that he thought Takuya was amazing, beautiful and so many other things. And that mattered alot.

Drabble 7: Stuck On You- Elvis Presley

Takuya smiled down at Kouji, his head on the elder's shoulder. He was sleeping so peacefully, and his face was so beautiful when it was relaxed like this. Takuya rarely saw him without a frown or some smug smile on his face, so he loved seeing Kouji this way. He trailed a finger down the pale chest he lay on, drawing nonsensical patterns across it. "I love you." Takuya whispered softly. "I never want to leave you, ever." He confessed before snuggling down into the warm, strong arms wrapped around him. He never noticed one black eye opening, shining happily.

Drabble 8: Mr. Know It All- Kelly Clarkson

Takuya looked up at his boyfriend then back down and to the side quickly. "You are not going out tonight and that's final!" He yelled at him and Takuya winced. He just wanted to go out with Kouji for a bit, have some fun. Was that too much to ask? Takuya felt sudden anger well in him as the elder man turned away from him. "Yes I am." Takuya growled and he whipped around. "What?" He snapped and Takuya stood. "You don't own me!" Tonight, he would take Kouji up on his offer and date him. He deserved much better.

Drabble 9: Man In The Mirror- Michael Jackson

Changing starts with the willingness to change. Kouji knew this, and yet he found it hard to do one simple thing; one thing he had been trying to work up the courage to do for weeks. Kouji knew he couldn't keep living the way he was, so bitter and hot-headed, never trusting anyone other then himself and occasionally Kouiji. He was a hateful person, he knew, but that's not who he wanted to be, not who he wanted staring back at him from the mirror. So he picked up the phone. "Takuya? It's Kouji. Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

Drabble 10: Man to Man- Gary Allan

Kouji eyed the man up and down, taking in his overall domineering appearance. Takuya was standing next to him, clutching his arm tightly enough cut off his circulation. "I didn't steal him away from you. Tell me, where were you those nights he was home alone? Where were you when his parents passed away? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you were there for him, that you were the one he called up on the phone for comfort, that you never made him cry. But you can't do that." Kouji shook his head. "He's not your doormat. He's an amazing, beautiful person. And he's mine now, forever."


End file.
